christmas with the cullens
by Briggles
Summary: Bella and Edward spend their first Christmas together. Edward learns new christmas traditions and starts some. first fanfiction. One shot this was a dream I had after watching the movie Christmas shoes.


_this is my first fanfic so keep that in mind. _

Christmas shoes

EPov

I hated leaving Bella alone but I really had to go hunt. I decided to leave her at her house with Alice. I stayed close only feeding of what I could find in the park. I ended up having deer. I was feeling better and it was getting dark out so I decided to start heading home.

When I cot close to Bella's house I was aware of some one crying inside. Without thinking I ran into the house to see why Bella was crying.

I ran into the room to see that Bella was sitting on the couch crying with a mountain of tissues piled up beside her. Alice was standing there with amused expressions on her face. I ran up to Bella and asked her what was wrong.

"Why…he…was…so…little…but…she…died" she choked out between sobs

"What who died what happened?" I asked

Bella couldn't answer because she was crying so hard. I decided to ask Alice what happened.

"Alice what happened? Who died? And why is Bella crying?" I asked in a panicked voice.

I swear if it was another vampire intent on killing her I would have had to do some thin she shouldn't have to live like this. Maybe if I left her again but with Jacob…no that would hurt her too much. I could try and hide her. No then she would have to quit school and leave Charlie. The only way I could think of was what she wanted. For me to turn her.

"Relax nothing happened." Alice's voice broke in cutting of my train of thought.

"obviously something happened or else Bella wouldn't be crying." I said in a n anxious voice.

I was starting to get really worried. Why where Alice and Emmett blocking their thoughts from me and since when was Emmett so quiet?

"we where just watching a movie…"Alice trailed off

I got a quick glimpse of what movie it was in her head. Christmas shoes. I remembered what hearing the song had done to Bella.

**Flash back**

Bella was driving home from my house (I would have driven but Bella wanted to drive). She was listening to her favorite radio station, the one that plays Christmas music all December long (sorry I didn't mention but it's like the week before Christmas right now.)

The DJ started to play the song I wasn't really listening to the lyrics but suddenly Bella pulled over to the side of the road sobbing. I asked her what was wrong and she simply pointed at the radio and said listen. I listened.

**It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Try to buy that last give or two  
not really in Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little boys do  
And in his hands he had  
A pair of shoes**

**And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say**

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight**

**They counted pennies for what seems like years  
And cashier says son there's not enough here  
He searches is pockets franticly  
And he turned and he looked at me  
And he said Momma made Christmas good in our house  
Most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir  
What am I gonna do?  
Some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes**

**So I lend the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget  
The look on his face  
When he said Momma's gonna look so great**

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight**

**I know I won't regret some help as he thanked me and ran out  
I know that God sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about**

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want it to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight**

**I want it to look good  
If Momma meet's Jesus tonight**

By the end I was almost dry sobbing (because vampires can't cry). The song was just so sad.

In the end I ended up having to pull Bella over my lap and take the weal because she was sobbing un controllably. (end flash back)

If the song was that sad then I couldn't even start to imagine the movie. In the end I didn't have to try and imagine the movie because Alice was playing it over in her head for me to see. I almost started dry sobbing again when it got to the end.

Alice and I eventually got Bella to stop crying. I carried her up to bed and watched her sleep like always.

_the movie Christmas shoes allways makes me cry and the thing about having to pul over actually happend and i had to ask my mom why she was crying and then when i listened i was cryingit toulk like 10 min for us to stop crying enough to drive again._


End file.
